The real deal
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Sequel to Classroom 9a! :D What's going to happen with our favorite boys when Sasuke gets just a little bit jealous? And who is he actually jealous of? Read, and find out! yaoi!NxS (boy x boy) Rated: M


**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**The awaited sequel is up!**

**I dedicate it to my amazing friends who inspired me to start writing yaoi fics: **_**Sasha and Gorko**_

**This sequel I also dedicate to my amazing reviewers who asked for it! This one goes for you too: **_**raelle23, Animelover0818, sonika. agarwal. 338 and loveunaruto**_

**My original fic got deleted because of the summary :(**

**BUT. I'M RE-POSTING IT, as you can see ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. And I don't own Sasuke *put tears in here***

**Warnings:**** YAOI! BOY X BOY if you don't like it, don't read! Rated M for reason! (And pervert Itachi, just ignore him xP)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The real deal**

**Naruto's POV**

Stupid smug Uchiha.

Who does he think he is ordering me around like that?

Who the fuck even told him I want to have sex with him?

_You, baka. It was you in that very moment when you screamed his name out loud in front of the whole class. Idiot._

Right, so it _maybe _was me. But still, demanding something like waiting for him… Just why am I even here?

**Normal POV**

The car pulled short in front of him. It was the black Lamborghini Gallardo. Of course the high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha would drive a sports' car.

"Get in." Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at Sasuke, "You can't order me around."

"It was not an order. It was an instruction merely." And there goes that smirk of his again.

"Right, and I'm Pocahontas," Naruto added opening the door and getting in the car.

"What do you plan to do with me, bastard? Kidnap me? Rape me? Both?" he was asking question after question pissing the young Uchiha off in the process.

"No. Nothing of the above. I just wanted to treat you lunch, but if you mind, I can drop you home…" Sasuke trailed of as Naruto put his hand on the Uchiha's thigh to get his attention.

"Well… Ano… Since you want to buy me lunch, then that changes things, Teme!" Naruto shouted happily. "Take me to _Ichiraku's_, I want to eat Japanese food." Naruto gave the instructions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on the Naruto's choice of place. He liked Japanese food, but that place just didn't sit well with him. Too much happy people, too loud, too small place… Sasuke wanted to impress Naruto, he wanted to take him out to some elite place, but the Dobe wanted Ichiraku's food, probably ramen,_ "Yeah, he looks like the kind of guy to adore Ramen,"_ and Sasuke didn't really have much choices.

"Fine. I'll take you there to eat." Uchiha said with a small scowl on his face.

But Naruto couldn't be happier.

The ride to Ichiraku's was short, merely fifteen minutes, but Naruto started singing some childish songs on Japanese and it drove Sasuke crazy.

"Could you be a little quieter?" he finally snapped.

"Um… No?" was Naruto's response with a glare directed to the Uchiha. "Why don't you sing along? I bet you know that song." Naruto's voice was challenging, and Sasuke never backed down on a challenge, but he might make an exception today.

"I think I'll pass." And he continued to drive down the road.

* * *

"God, the ramen was heavenly good. I don't think there's anything tastier than that." Naruto was overjoyed.

"Hn."

…"I knew you would agree bastard."

"Hn. So… do you have anything to do tonight?" Naruto weirdly looked at Sasuke and decided that no, he didn't have anything that he could think of, so he answered with simple, "No."

"Ok. Do you maybe want to come over?"

"Why?" Naruto decided to play with the other boy a bit.

"Well, since you have nothing to do, I have nothing to do maybe we could both do nothing or just pick some movie and watch."

"No." Naruto answered, but there was something behind that answer that left hidden and Sasuke wanted to know what. It was not a confident "no", it was "no, because I want something else".

"Well, why the hell not? I decide to be good to you and suddenly you go all bitchy on me. Fine. Don't go. I'll drop you at your house if you want."

Naruto smirked, playfulness in his voice.

"You didn't offer me anything worth coming to your place, only movies. I can't watch movies without snacks, and I can't eat snacks without beer."

Sasuke bulged his eyes on the Dobe's stupid comment.

"_So the idiot wanted to get drunk, huh?"_

"Sure. I'll buy you snacks and alcohol. But don't you dare vomit over my carpet when you get drunk badly, got it?"

Naruto laughed. "I can hold my drink well, Sa-su-ke."

Something inside of Sasuke's stomach curled when Naruto pronounced his name in that manner.

"Hn." He decided to ignore it for the time being.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Wow!

Just wow!

I knew Sasuke was a rich bastard. But I didn't know he was this rich.

The house…

NO, no. Not the house.

The _mansion_.

The mansion looked like a freaking castle or something.

Just how many rooms are there?

I don't want to know, I decided.

I followed Sasuke in and we put the snacks and the stacks of alcohol on the kitchen desk. Maybe the Uchiha is trying to give me an impression that he is not so bad guy after all? I mean, he was acting friendly towards me the whole afternoon, gave me his notes, treated me lunch, bought me snacks and beer and even took me to his house to watch a movie. Guess he's ok, for now.

"Go pick a movie", He ordered me again. "And have in mind I'm not going to watch some sappy romantic movie with girl falling in love with a guy and they struggle to stay together and shit. Pick something… manly? Actually I don't care what it is as long as it's not romance or drama."

Sasuke was just like that, I guess… He was rich, he had looks and with those comes subjugation, to him of course. Too bad I was not the submissive type of guy, I don't like being ordered around and I don't obey. Well, except to god's wish to eat ramen. You can't just say NO to that.

Sasuke was looking rather thoughtful. I stepped closer to him, helping him put the beer in the fridge.

"Well, since you won't let me pick the movie on my own, why don't you go and pick it out?" I asked gently, I didn't want to get into a fight with him the moment I stepped in his house. "Can I look around for a bit?" I prayed to god he will yes because I was really dying of curiosity to see what this house has under its roof.

He contemplated my question but, "No. At least not by yourself."

"Well, why the hell not? I'm not gonna break anything or rob you!"

He laughed.

Hard.

And his laugh was making _me_ hard.

Thanks a lot bastard.

I choose to ignore the doubtful look the beautiful raven was giving me at the moment.

Wait. Did I just say beautiful?

Have I completely and utterly lost my mind?

Probably yes because he is certainly not beautiful.

No. Not at all.

"Come on Dobe, I'll show you around." And just like that the confusion I felt in my mind flew out of the window and was replaced with the curiosity. Oh, yeah, can't wait to see what this place is like.

Normaly, one would open a room, step aside and let the "looker" look into the room, but Uchiha Sasuke was not normal at all. He was guiding me through his house merely standing to let me count the number of rooms I could see from where I stood.

I choose random room and pushed the door open when the bastard wasn't looking.

"…"

"…"

You know, somehow I understand those girls when they have the urgency to scream, because that's what I really wish to do now. And I'm not a girl.

There, in the room, stood a tall raven haired man with the incredulous expression on his face. On his left, the other man or woman stood, well actually more like _the other person was bending. _Then the expression turned to smirk.

"Who'd say my little brother and I have the same taste?" Well, that explains why I thought I saw Sasuke, only older and more mature, standing in the room. But it was not Sasuke.

So he had a brother.

And that fact became oh so familiar to me when I felt _real Sasuke _punching my head on the back.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"I… Um…I…Well…"

"You know, that's what I wanted to know. Your big bro was just about to put his enormous cock in me and that little pest had to open the door." The bended man, I'm sure it's a man now because I could hear his voice and totally see his cock the way he turned our way, angrily stated.

Did I mention they were naked?

No?

Well, that's why I wanted to scream in the first place…

"Dei… Calm down... So, Sasuke, who's this?" The man said smirking giving me a once over.

"It's a friend 'Tachi. Go fuck _your _little blond over there and leave me to my blond to take care of, how 'bout that?" Apparently Sasuke didn't like when his older brother 'Tachi showed some interest to his friends. Or maybe he just didn't want him to meet me? Maybe he's ashamed? Or maybe possessive?

That little shit.

I extended a hand and brightly smiled to the man standing in the room. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello Naru-chan, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother." And then, Itachi smiled. You realize that I've got instant nosebleed?

The man was fucking beautiful. His muscles were perfectly defined, his long hair was cascading down his face and his chest making him look sexy, his eyes reminded me of Sasuke, but they were more dark and mysterious, he had two scars on his face, directly underneath his eyes. The scars looked amazingly good on this man, they blended with his face and made him look like a strong and powerful men who took shit from nobody. Then, there was this thing that tried to distract me from observing the older man fully, his seriously huge dick.

I swallowed.

I realized I was staring for fucking too long when Sasuke went out pissed mentioning something about a threesome.

Wait.

The man was oddly looking at me right now and I started to think he took Sasuke's _joke _a little too serious.

Not to mention I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

The last thing I heard was the voice of the other man saying: "Now, give me your dick, you sexy beast!" and that's when I shut my ears with my hands and realized one thing…

I forgot to close their door.

I found Sasuke in the kitchen, after searching him through the all unlocked rooms. I won't mention him that, because he will murder me if he finds out I've been snooping around.

"So… Here I am, and there you are. I have finally found you." I said smiling to him and I started walking in his direction. He was making a dinner and it smelled heavenly good.

"Naruto. Well, who'd say Itachi finishes off so fast? I'm a bit disappointed in my brother." What is he talking about?

"Wha-?"

"I mean, the way you watched him and his naked body, the way he observed you, one would think he'd fuck you a bit more than once. Probably Deidara didn't let him."

The fuck is he talking about?

"Listen, bastard, your bro is like super sexy and all, but I didn't give my ass to him. Are you crazy? I don't even know that guy."

Sasuke was looking weirdly at me. Well not weirdly, he was glaring at me in the "here comes my fist, beware" kind of way, and I didn't want to fight him.

This was his house.

I didn't want to fight with him _in his home_.

"Don't … You can just tell me the truth, you know? My brother always gets what he wants, and I know he got you and I don't see the point in lying."

…

This guy's skull was as thick as the stick up his ass.

"Listen, bastard, I did NOT have sex with your brother. And I do NOT want to have sex with him. Understand?"

Prissy little brat.

Spoiled son of a bitch.

Why am I here again?

In that moment, all my questions stopped popping in my brain because Mr. High and mighty Uchiha Sasuke kicked me way to strong for my liking, in my leg.

"You'll pay for that." I stated and extended my arm to punch him in the shoulder.

He took the blow which was much stronger than his and came onto me.

So, when I say we fought to death, I mean it.

His kitchen was dead.

Chairs, table, plates, glasses equaled broken. Sasuke was throwing the plates at me, and I threw glasses at him, in my defense. When he saw that he cannot hurt me that way he throw a fucking chair at me and I had to run and hide from it. Then I came face to face with him.

Unfortunately.

Why?

Face to face combat with Sasuke meant: bruises, broken teeth, broken nose, blue eye, blood…

So that's why I took my defense posture as soon as I saw him in front of me.

Not much help, he furiously punched me, kicked me and then started yelling at me while twisting my arm in painfully strong lever.

"You son of a bitch, let go now!" I got furious. Who does he think he is, really?

So I let my defense go to freaking hell and I changed my mind about no punching back in his home. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

If only I could get out of his stupid lever.

My arm started hurting, too much. I elbowed Sasuke in the head and pulled my hand out of his reach. After that I turned around and unmercifully started applying kick after kick and punch after punch to the guy in front of me.

The weird thing was, after a couple of punches he defended, he just let me strike.

Sasuke fucking Uchiha surrendered the fight?

No way.

I caught my hand right on time not to smash it in his face since he didn't have an intention to raise his hand up and defend himself.

Sasuke was just sitting with his head low, bangs covering his eyes and his body completely still. "Hey…"

Hearing my voice he probably realized that I stopped hitting him and took it as a sign to abandon me. Head still down low he stood up and turned the other way. He reached for the doorknob and started opening the door.

"Bastard…"

He stopped. The door closed, his back turned to me. He was not moving, just listening.

"Why did you let me…? Why didn't you defend?" I started making my way to him and he probably didn't hear my footsteps because he flinched the moment I touched him.

"Don't touch me. Keep your dirty hands away from me." And then, quietly, barely hearable he asked me one question which made me want to die of laughter and of cry for his stupidity. "Do you like my brother?"

"Yeah," I bluntly answered, "he's a cool guy, got a firm handshake which means he's a strong and reliable person. Wait, don't you like your brother?"

"I meant sexual, Dobe. Does my brother attract you sexually? Could you ever see yourself in love with my brother? Having sex with him? Of course I like my brother, in brotherly kind of way, but it's not what I asked you."

Sasuke was still turned to the door.

I thought for a split second and then I gave him my answer, "Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?" answer it with a question, good job, Naruto!

That got him.

I was not stupid, I saw how jealous Sasuke became over his brother, but I don't see why. I merely shook the guy's hand _while he was naked_, yeah, but I tried not to watch that part.

He started shaking.

I realized my mistake. Itachi probably, as an older brother, had anything and everything and Sasuke had to live in his shadow, even now when he's almost a grown-up man he still lives with the guy in their house.

He turned around.

What I saw made my heart turn icy cold and break in pieces. I'm not overly emotional type of guy, I don't know what got into me, I didn't even react like this when I had to comfort Sakura, Hinata and Ino for their brake-ups. But this…

He looked at me.

I could just stare dumbly at him. His eyes full of emotions: hurt, loneliness, pain - being the most expressive ones. I hurt him. But why? He can barely stand me. We pick fights with each other at school all the time. He beat the shit out of me in his own home._ But then he let you punch him without striking back. He bought you lunch today. He invited you over. He taught you your missed Japanese lesson while being on the detention. He touched your thigh and made you have a wet dream in the middle of class. He looked at you so many times during your school years and you never noticed Naruto!_

Sasuke… _likes_… me?

Is that possible?

No. Sasuke couldn't like an idiot like me.

Could he?

I saw tears showing in his eyes. I made the bastard cry.

I was not proud of myself for doing so…

Feeling my heart break into more pieces while watching him like this I reached out to touch him. To make him stop. I didn't know why my heart reacted like this. Sasuke was just a _friend_ to me. The kind of friend who often fights me and kicks my ass, but still, a friend.

Sasuke didn't move.

He probably didn't realize he was crying with all the blood on his face from our fight.

Hey! I was nothing better! I could feel my nose swelling and blood dripping from my split lip!

I carefully lifted my hand and put it to his cheek.

It was soft and wet from the few tears that fell.

He didn't do anything, just stood there and watched me.

I took the sweater off of me and then I took off my t-shirt.

What people?

It's clean. I need it to wipe his face.

Sasuke oddly looked at me and then my body. I started wiping his tears and blood from his nose and chin. I needed water and I took him by the hand and moved him to the kitchen sink. I cleaned up his face and leaned on the sink tiredly. "I'm sorry."

He probably didn't expect to hear me speak because he moved his head so fast that I thought his neck broke.

"I'm sorry for punching you like that," I felt guilty in the pit of my stomach seeing his beautiful face tainted with bruises and cuts. "I'm sorry for roaming over your place without your permission." He was still quiet, not saying a word and absorbing every mine. "Sorry for breaking in your brother's room. I didn't know someone else was here. And… I don't like your brother in sexual kind of way. He is good looking and all but he is not the type of guy I want to be with." I finished my speech, looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

I collected myself finally and turned to look at him.

The eighteen year-old was looking directly at me wearing a small smile that lit his face and made him look like those fairytale princes. So beautiful.

I can't help it. He really is.

He took the shirt from my hand and got it wet again, also cleaned it a bit and started cleaning my face.

I told you I had cuts too.

But apparently much less then he did, because all he did was wipe my lower lip which was cut and put the shirt away on the sink.

That pressure of his fingers on my face was so different than any I felt in my life. His hot breath ghosting over my face while he thoroughly cleaned the cut he made… And the way he looked at me while putting my shirt away.

I reacted on an instinct.

I put my left hand in his hair and pulled him to me with my right arm. His expression questioning, his eyes unconfident, but then I found myself kissing the raven haired guy while watching his shock being registered in his deep black eyes.

I kissed him forcibly but he obviously wouldn't have that. He just stood shock still and watched me _trying _to kiss him. I licked his lower lip asking for permission to put my tongue in his hot mouth. He nodded his head and opened his lips just a bit. I used the opportunity and slipped my tongue inside. He started responding to my kisses and we found each other tangled in a sloppy wet tongue battle.

Sasuke still watched me, I know because I watched him too. He didn't want to let me surprise him.

I touched his body and heard him sigh. Thank god he picked the button up shirt to wear. That made my job a lot easier. I started unbuttoning his silk black shirt and watched his expression. He just kept me in the kiss, not giving me time to breath and looked at my face, eyes to be precise.

I slipped the shirt off of him and we stood both with our torsos naked in front of each other.

Sasuke had pale skin. Beautiful, soft, but pale. He looked vulnerable on the second thought, and watching him like this I swore to myself I will never let this man get hurt again.

I thought for a moment of what to do. Did Sasuke want this?

But he said he did, right?

So, should I go for it?

What if he hates me if I do something that he doesn't want?

What if he wants something and I don't do anything?

OH GOD.

I stopped thinking when I felt Sasuke's cold fingers trace the lines of my six-pack. It's better if I don't think. My head is so full of bullshit.

I let him do as he pleased while I watched him. I sneaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me, I kissed him again, but this time he had his eyes closed. I closed mine too.

He pressed the palm of his hand on my stomach and I hissed when I felt how cold his hand is. He used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and take the lead. And I put my hands around his neck and let him.

His fingers clasped around my nipple and he rubbed it. I tried to hold the moan but it just left my mouth. I opened my eyes because he stopped kissing me and I saw him smirk. "Dobe, I want to hear you moan like you did in your dream." And then he clasped his teeth around my already abused nipple.

What could I do? Hot mouth, wet tongue, sharp teeth nipping and biting… I could just mewl like a kitten.

I wanted to touch Sasuke, I wanted to pleasure him, I wanted to own him, but I didn't know how far he was willing to go. That's why I let him to as he pleased, for now.

Sasuke didn't need my consent to be told out loud, he caught it up with the way I was reacting to his small touches and kisses.

"Ah…" Hearing me sigh Sasuke got bolder. He sucked my pulse touching my lower back with his palm, dragging his hand down low, until he touched my butt.

Not just touched.

Ladies and gentlemen I've been officially ass groped by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

And god was it nice.

He nibbled on my earlobe, and then trailed his tongue on my neck blowing his hot breath on it, making me so devilishly horny. I got you for this Uchiha.

My pants got tight. Too tight. My dick was pulsing abnormally and it needed his release. From the pants and from the horniness.

And the devil's spawn in front of me, like he heard my thoughts, put his hand on my crotch and rubbed.

"Fuu-ah-ah-uck! Sasuke…" Stop torturing me damn it.

I pulled him by his hair to look him straight in the eyes and kissed him. Hungrily, needy, hopelessly… I knew it was a one night thing, he would never allow himself to be seen with me. I'm a dork.

Sasuke returned my kisses with equal desire. He had me melting in his arms and he wasn't even conscious of that.

He dragged his fingers over my skin again until he came to the belt. He looked me in the eyes, question lingering in the air, yes or no, it was all on me now… I simply nodded my head and let him do what he wanted.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and unclipped the belt and zipper on my pants.

Here goes nothing…

He implied feather-like touches to my oh so erected cock and I was thinking something along the lines of "Sasuke-teme, touch it like a man!"

Did I just say that loud?

Well, "OH GOD!" obviously yes, since Sasuke took my words seriously and caught my dick through my boxers. Smirking satisfied with the reaction I provided him, he caught my neck pulse between his tongue and teeth again. Oh, this guy knew what to do with a horny blond leaned on the sink.

Sasuke took my boxers down, which quite surprised me. Then he did the thing I never expected him to do, he was on his knees, his head in line with my dick, and he kissed it.

Yeah, he planted one butterfly kiss on my painfully huge erection and all I could do was hide my face behind my palms and blush abnormally.

Thanks a lot bastard.

Sasuke continued to tease me and play with my little _not little at all _buddy down there, which I found rather disturbing, but my dick liked his attention and it just grew.

Traitor.

I felt something warm and wet pressing onto the head of my erection and my eyes rolled from the pleasure. I took a minute to cast my look down and saw the sexiest spectacle in my whole life.

Sasuke had my dick in his mouth, his cheeks were slightly red from the horniness, embarrassment or god knows what, his hair was disheveled and those bangs fell just a bit across his eyes. His look was mesmerizing. I could just come seeing him like this.

And when he took my whole dick in his mouth that's exactly what I did.

"Shit! Fuck! Sasuke!"

He watched me shake while my orgasm coursed through me and then he _swallowed_. My sperm, yeah.

So, normally, I would have to wait a bit to get my dick up again, but seeing that sexy black haired guy doing THAT… It got it up immediately.

I crouched down and took Sasuke's chin in my hand. Leaning to my right, I closed the distance between us in another lip-lock. But this time it wasn't me who led the kiss. It was Sasuke. The need I felt when he grabbed me and pulled to him I never felt before with anyone else.

I toppled over and fell on him, catching him between my limbs in the process.

I realized just now how _hard _Sasuke was and how much clothes he had.

I slipped my hand under me and unclasped his jeans, he didn't have zipper, only buttons. Four buttons. And I ripped them off. I think he will kill me because of that judging by the way he's looking at me…

He caught my head between his hands and pulled me down to meet his lips in a kiss.

"I want you Naruto…" just like in my dream, he was saying he wants me and I couldn't believe this was happening, although, this is so much better than a dream.

Enough with the dream thing Naruto.

It's happening, for real.

Focus.

"God, I want you so much," he murmured through the kisses he sloppily delivered to my already bruised lips. "I've been wanting you for so long, you stupid, unreasonable fool… All those times when we got in combat, being close to you, touching you, haven't you notice anything?"

I shook my head "no" because, really, getting someone's attention with beating the crap out of him didn't really gave me the impression of "Naruto, I want you" it was the kind of "Naruto, I want to beat the crap out of you because you're annoying and you piss me off," impression I've got.

Sasuke was giving in to my touches, mewling and groaning oh so sexy, which sent jolts of pleasure to my once again fully erect member.

I pulled his pants down, together with his boxers and marveled his thick and large, also pale, dick. It stood up proudly leaking pre-come. I licked my lips hungrily and closed them over the mushroom head of Sasuke's dick. Hearing him growl made me go crazy about this guy beneath me.

"Oh, Narutooo!"

But, remember, pay back is a bitch.

I moved my head off of his pulsing erection and I saw how dissatisfied he has become.

Ha!

I kissed his lips, occasionally biting them and pulled us up.

"Take me to your room. Now." I was the commanding one now and he would obey. I knew he would from the ravishing look he was giving me.

"First floor, the last one on the right." He said smirking.

Why he was smirking?

Well, the answer is simple. The bastard had _only_ 26 rooms on the first floor. Should I tell you about how much I had to drag him up to accomplish my goal?

Fuck that.

I scooped up his precious ass and took him bridal style to the first bed I bumped into. The living room.

Perfect.

"Whoa, not here, aniki can see us, Dobe…" is that a blush on his face?

"Don't care." And I sealed our lips for god knows what time that day.

He corresponded and played with my tongue, biting it and sucking while I pumped his cock.

"Naruto… Ah! Dobe! If you don't stop I'll cum." He pointedly looked at me and I got his message. It was pretty clear to me. **"Fuck me,"** he meant to say.

As you wish, _darling._

I pushed one finger inside of him.

Oh-oh…

"Are you a virgin?" I worriedly looked his way and he just turned his head on the side. "No," he squeaked.

Blush.

No, my ass.

"You so are, Uchiha. So, I'll be the first to posses your lovely perky ass, ne?"

_And the only one._

Wow, too possessive Naruto, take it easy.

He squirmed, I saw the way he opened and closed his eyes, it hurt him. I decided to put one more finger, it'll be easier to reach my goal that way, but with him moving and tossing and turning around so much, it didn't help. Finally I inserted my third finger in and bent down to hush him.

"Sasuke… I need you to calm down… Please… I don't want to hurt you. Just please, relax. Trust me, please." I never begged so much in my entire life. But seeing him in so much pain… It kind of brought pain to me, though I don't know why… Do I care for Sasuke?

OH MY GOD.

OBVIOUSLY, YES.

Shit.

I licked his earlobe and whispered soothing words while at the same time I pumped my fingers in and out of his hole in time with fisting his dick. He was starting to relax and then, he just called my name out loud in ecstasy.

"There! Oh, god, Naruto! Please! Touch it again! Please…"

Uchiha begging?

It's gotta be the end of the world.

But I found his prostate and his voice was turning me on so fucking much. Not to mention his face which emitted sex appeal every fucking second.

I looked him right in the eyes to see if he would oppose me, to see if he was sure in this.

He…

God, he was beautiful.

Scratch all I said about not putting Uchiha and beautiful together. Fuck. He was gorgeous.

And he was mine.

Well, not yet.

But he will be. Now.

"Just take me, idiot. Don't look at me like I brake if you put your dick in me, or something." Right, the commander, how could I forget about that?

I shook my head and gave him a confident smile while positioning myself. "Don't make me wait any longer Dobe," and his sentence was enough of the encouragement for me.

I pushed in slowly, in order not to hurt him. But his tiny virgin ass was too much for me and I barely controlled myself not to slam in him with all the strength I had.

Be grateful, Uchiha.

It was a torture for me, really, it was… But seeing him in such pain, I couldn't just think of myself, I wanted him to enjoy it too.

You're becoming too soft Naruto…

When I finally went all the way in I laid over him and waited for him to accustom to the pain he felt.

"It's ok, move now…" he murmured softly to me and I had to kiss him.

I felt his desperation in the way he put his hands around my neck and held tightly.

I nodded and started moving.

Sasuke clutched my back and I felt his nails engraving deep in my skin. But I paid it no mind, I had to focus on satisfying the Uchiha here.

I bit his neck lightly and continued kissing his pulsing point. He started mewling again and I moved in and out of him positioning myself at better angle each time so I could brush his prostate.

And when I finally hit it the look on his face was priceless. I think I'd give anything in the world to see him look at me like that again.

So I slammed in him more and more, giving him the pleasure he needed so desperately. I pinched his nipples, and planted open mouth kisses on his jaw to keep his attention on my eyes. I didn't want to lose the eye contact, I needed it. I needed to see how badly he wanted me, how much he needed this, to realize how much I needed him!

His nails weren't shoved in my back anymore, he was lightly scratching me now giving me the goose bumps all over my body. I took his dick in my hand and pumped it in time with my thrusts.

Oh, his lovely voice. Those sounds…

"Ah… Naru… Naru-to! More…"

"Oh… Sasuke! So tight!"

"Don't stop, please!"

"Never planned to!"

I wanted him to cum for me.

I wanted to cum in him.

I wanted Sasuke!

"God! Keep fucking me Naruto!"

In – out – in – out – in – out…

I put my forehead on his and whispered his name, in the next moment he was shouting mine and he had cum all over our sweaty bodies.

I slammed in him once more before I rode my orgasm inside of his tight ass.

"Sasu-ke…"

He was looking so sweetly at me.

Sasuke put his hands in my hair and pulled me down a bit, to press our lips together, again. The smell of sex could be felt in the air mixed with our sweat and Sasuke's dinner which was long forgotten.

I looked at him and saw him satisfyingly smiling.

"Do you realize I'm not letting you go now?" he asked me with stern look in his eyes.

It caught me completely off guard. I thought he didn't want to stay with me… I thought he would be ashamed of being with the guy like me, of being with me.

But no… Sasuke wasn't shallow person, I knew that now.

I gave him a peck and a light smile.

He got his answer and gave me an honest smile.

I loved seeing him smile. He never smiled at school or anywhere for that matter.

"Stay, Naruto."

"I will, Sasuke."

…

"Boys, how about you do it next time in your room, instead of displaying your awesome sex in front of us?" I turned and saw Itachi holding Deidara's hand and they smirked knowingly at us. Both of them.

"Though, I never thought my foolish little brother would be uke… Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, can't say I'm not a bit disappointed… I mean, you missed the opportunity to own such cute ass. Such a shame for our family…" He pointed at my naked but and I had a decency to blush.

Yup. Itachi ruined the moment.

I'll hate him for that.

"Go to hell Itachi. And stay away from his cute ass because it IS MINE. Got it, asshole?"

So he did want my ass.

"Is anyone hungry?" Deidara questioned motioning for the door. "Pizza's here!"

Sasuke did a facepalm and begged Itachi to move so we could get dressed.

I smirked watching Sasuke pull his pants up, "Yo, bastard! Next time, I'll carry you on the second floor if I need to, just to avoid being caught by your brother!" I said laughing.

Sasuke started laughing too. He came close to me and pressed my back to his body.

"Sure thing, Dobe."

Then he kissed my neck tenderly and pulled me in the kitchen to eat before his brother and that smirking blond devoured everything, including our beer.

WHOA! BEER.

"Don't you dare touch my beer you two!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it guys! :D**

**Review?**

**Gotta go, my best friend got drunk! . **

**Love,**

**Ana **

**:D**


End file.
